Hogwarts Ninjas
by pyrosnap
Summary: Why are we babysitting that Potter kid, Sakura-chan? HP/Naruto Crossover.
1. Following to Restrooms

**Hogwart Ninjas**

_By pyrosnap_

Inspired by the story '**Anbu at Hogwarts**'

**Disclaimer**: If I owned Harry Potter or Naruto I wouldn't be writing on ffnet.

* * *

"Why are we babysitting that Potter kid again, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked, scratching his spiky, blonde hair.

"We're not babysitting him, Naruto. It's a bodyguard mission. We're protecting him from a dark wizard who is said to be extremely powerful." Sakura replied before mumbling 'idiot' under her breath.

Naruto nodded in understanding before turning to his silent companion.

"Neh, Sasuke-bastard! Where's Kakashi-sensei?"

The boy grunted before replying, "How should I know, dobe?"

"Bastard, I'm not a dobe!"

"Hn."

"And that's not a word!"

Smirk.

"Ugh!"

Naruto stomped off to sit in a corner by himself.

* * *

Harry Potter was appalled to find out that he now had ninja bodyguards to protect him. Hermoine thought it was an excellent idea.

"Harry, they're _professional ninjas._ They can save you from danger!"

Ron thought it was a load of rubbish.

Harry agreed and decided to voice his outrage to Dumbledore.

"But, Professor Dumbledore! I can take care of myself!"

"My dear Harry, they can protect you and you'll have less to worry about now."

"But –"

"No, buts, Harry. Now, off to class! Would you like a lemon drop?"

* * *

It was a lazy, sunny Saturday. Students were entering the Great Hall to enjoy their breakfast.

Harry grumbled as he walked to the Gryffindor table.

"I don't need bodyguards. I'm not some wimp…"

Ron nodded in silent agreement before beginning to shove his face with food while Hermoine shook her head in disgust at his lack of table manners.

"Ron, eat slower. The food's not going anywhere."

Ron opened his mouth to retort and Hermoine cringed at the sight of mashed up eggs and ham.

_Poof!_

Suddenly, a puff of smoke appeared right next to Harry, who gave a startled yelp and almost fell off the bench. The smoke also began to attract attention from other Gryffindors.

Once the smoke cleared, a boy with sun-kissed hair and shining blue eyes sat there with a wide grin on his face.

"Hey! You must be Harry Potter!"

Harry could only nod, still dumbstruck by how the boy had just appeared in a puff of smoke. Wasn't apparating banned in Hogwarts?

"Sakura-chan! I found him!" The boy began shouting as loud as he could while waving his arms around. Harry groaned inside and tried to avoid the gazes of curious classmates as they pointed and whispered at him.

Soon, a girl with pastel pink color hair walked towards them followed by a dark haired boy with his hands shoved in his pockets and a scowl on his face.

Ron stared bewildered at her, "Bloody hell, she has _pink_ hair!"

Lavender whispered to Parvati, "Her hair is _so_ dyed," and Parvati nodded in agreement. "But, that boy behind her is a hottie!" Both girls proceeded to ogle and gawk at him.

"Naruto! I told you not to run off like that!" the girl growled and cracked her knuckles.

"A-ah, sorry, Sakura-chan!" Naruto cowered behind Harry.

"Who are you?" Ron yelled and pointed at Naruto.

Naruto stared at him for a moment before flashing his white teeth and standing on top of the bench.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki and I like ramen, dattebayo!"

His announcement attracted everyone in the Great Hall's attention, which made Harry groan and try to sink lower onto the bench.

_Please, don't mention me. _Harry prayed. _Please, please, please. I'll study more and stop sneaking around in my Invisibility Cloak, I promise._

"And I am Harry Potter's bodyguard!"

A ripple of laughter filled the hall, especially from the Slytherin table. Soon, Draco Malfoy and his two friends swaggered over.

"Potty, I heard you have a new bodyguard. Can't protect yourself, eh?" Malfoy smirked at Harry who glared back at him.

"Shut it, Ferret."

Malfoy's smirk became bigger. "Ohh, I'm so scared. What are you going to do? Tell your bodyguards to kill me?" Crabbe and Goyle sniggered behind Malfoy.

"Hey, you, back off." Naruto stood up and glared at Malfoy who blinked in surprise. "I don't know who you think you are, but you can't just talk to people like that!"

Malfoy growled. "Do you know who you're talking to?" Crabbe and Goyle stepped up and cracked their knuckles loudly.

"Heh," Naruto grinned as he stood up and faced Malfoy directly. "In the ninja world, two big guys cracking their knuckles aren't very scary. Trust me, I've seen worse, way worse."

"Oh, yeah?" shouted Malfoy, his face turning slightly red.

"Yeah!" Naruto screamed right back at him.

Malfoy quickly reached into his robes to pull out a wand before a pale hand gripped his wrist tightly. Looking up, he gulped as he stared into dark, onyx eyes of the other boy who had been silent the whole time.

"I suggest you leave," the boy said quietly.

Malfoy huffed and stalked away with Crabbe and Goyle lumbering behind him. Before disappearing out of their sight, however, he turned around and shouted, "At least I don't need bodyguards to protect me!"

Sakura promptly burst into laughter. "Aren't those two huge guys his bodyguards?"

Naruto snickered and Sasuke smirked.

"Uhm…"

The three ninjas turned to look at Harry, Ron, and Hermoine staring at them.

"Are you three Harry's…you know…"

"Yeup." Naruto grinned widely at Harry and slung his arm around the boy's shoulders. "We're going to be beeeest friends before you know it!"

Sakura coughed and looked away awkwardly as Sasuke stared at the wall behind them with a bored expression. Ron gaped openly at them and Hermoine blinked.

_Poof!_

The six teens immediately whirled around. Sakura and Naruto raised their finger and pointed at the figure.

"Liar!"

"I didn't even say anything yet."

Sweatdrop.

"Well," Naruto muttered, "It would have been a dumb reason anyways!"

Ron stared at the man before shouting, "How old are you? You have gray hair!" Hermoine immediately slapped him hard on the head muttering about manners.

The man rubbed the back of his head and his single, visible eye crinkled in a smile. "I prefer silver, thank you. I'm Kakashi Hatake."

Harry thought for a moment before he blanched. "Wait. Does that mean…you four are going to follow me around everywhere even to class?"

Naruto beamed brightly at him before exclaiming, "Yeup! Even to the restrooms!"

Harry stared at him with a horrified expression on his face before darted out of the Great Hall.

Naruto blinked before sitting down and reaching for a slice of toast. "I wonder what's his problem."

* * *

**A/N:** Don't kill me, please! I know I haven't updated 'Break My Lust' but I have no ideas for chapter three! Besides, I've been thinking of writing a HP/Naruto crossover for a while now ever since I read '**Anbu at Hogwarts**' which is an excellent story by the way. I highly recommend you to read it! But, I promise you, I will be updating chapter three of BML soon.

Reviews are much appreciated!


	2. Waving at Pictures

**Hogwart Ninjas**

_By pyrosnap_

**Disclaimer**: Do I look like J.K. Rowling and Kishi combined to you?

* * *

Harry Potter was mad.

Very mad.

And when _the_ Harry Potter AKA the Chosen One AKA the Boy-Who-Lived was mad, that means 'don't bother me or I'll do evil things to you like hex you when no one is looking and get away with it.'

For some reason, that blonde guy just didn't get it.

After Harry had fled from the Grand Hall, screaming in his mind, the blonde had dropped down from the ceiling in front of him with a piece of toast in his mouth. Harry had yelled bloody murder before attempting to sprint the other way. Unfortunately for him, Naruto's two weird friends chose that moment to walk over and stop him from running away.

So, now Harry was stomping around the hall with his two best friends walking next to him shooting nervous glances at each other and the three foreigners conversing loudly behind him. Lovely.

* * *

"Neh, Sakura-chan. Do you think this mission is going to be fun? Or boring? I really hope we get to fight a lot! Why did Kakashi-sensei leave again?" Naruto practically shouted. Some students shot him alarmed looks before moving away from him. Naruto didn't even notice as he waved his arms excitedly in the air.

"Naruto."

"Yes, Sakura-chan?"

"Shut up. And Kakashi-sensei said he had business with the headmaster."

"But, but, Sakura– ow!"

"Dobe, she said shut up."

"Bastard!"

After a few moments of silence, Sakura sighed and smiled to herself. Ah, finally, some peace and quiet…

"Neh, Sakura-chan! Look at the pictures on the wall! They're _moving_!"

So much for some peace and quiet.

* * *

Harry twitched.

Naruto had been commenting loudly on everything in the castle hall that he could see and it was _annoying_.

"Neh, Sakura-chan! The pictures! They're waving to us! Let's wave back!"

"Naruto, shut up." Ah, thank you, Sakura!

"But, Sakura!"

"Naruto. Shut. Up." The boy, whose name Harry did not know, growled.

"Bastard!"

Oh, Merlin.

Harry turned around abruptly, causing the three ninjas to stop and stare at him confusedly.

"Can you keep it down? People are staring," he hissed through clenched teeth, glaring slightly at Naruto.

Naruto blinked before frowning.

"Why?"

Hermoine butted in.

"Harry always receives enough attention anyways. He doesn't need more. It makes him uncomfortable."

Ron nodded and shot an evil look at a group of Hufflepuff girls whispering and pointing at them. They huffed and walked away, but occasionally glanced back and whispered some more.

Naruto still seemed confused before he shrugged and continued commenting on the portraits.

Harry sighed before looking at his schedule.

Oh, great. Double Potions with Slytherins.

* * *

Potions started out as a disaster.

As soon as Harry and his 'posse,' as some people began to call it, walked into the dungeons, Naruto had tripped, crashed into the tables, and knocked over the items.

Snape was upon them in seconds like a huge, dark bat.

"What is the meaning of this? Don't you know to be more careful around such rare items?"

Naruto dusted himself off before standing up and scratching his unruly locks with a sheepish look on his face.

"Heh, sorry about that."

Snape snorted before walking back up to the front of the classroom.

"So, you think you are so good because you are a _ninja_. Don't act so arrogant and cocky around your superiors."

Naruto's sheepish look disappeared as he glared at Snape who ignored him.

"Well, class, sit down. Quite a bit of our time has already been wasted already." It was pretty obvious that the last statement was directed to Naruto who growled and muttered incoherent words under his breath before plopping down on a random seat near the back.

Snape stalked back towards the back of the room and stood in front of Naruto.

"There are only enough seats for the _students_."

A ripple of laughter came from the Slytherins as they slid into seats on the left side of the room.

Naruto slowly stood up and leaned against the wall, never taking his gaze off of Snape.

"Sorry, Snape-_san_."

Snape sneered before replying, "Sarcasm can get a person in a lot of trouble."

Naruto calmly said, "Are you implying that you're going to give me a lot of trouble?"

"Detention."

Naruto snickered. "Too bad I'm not your student, eh, Snape-_san_?"

Snape gritted his teeth before returning to the front of the room.

Naruto grinned and stretched his arms above his head.

Sakura smiled slightly and ruffled his hair.

Sasuke smirked, "Heh, good job, dobe."

"Thanks, bastard."

* * *

**A/N**: Aiyaah. Sorry for the late chapter. I've been busy, ugh. This chapter is short. I honestly don't know where I'm going with this story. But, eh, I'll come up with something. (: I do enjoy reviews though. Tell me what to think! Any ideas ?


	3. Flying like a Boss

**Hogwart Ninjas**

_By pyrosnap_

**Disclaimer: **Oh, haha I wish. :X

* * *

After following Harry around all morning long, Naruto was getting tired. At least, that's what Harry was hoping for as he ran through the crowded corridors, worming through groups of students, and bursting into the Great Hall, panting as he headed towards the Gryffindor table. He ignored Hermoine and Ron's cries of "Harry, Harry, wait up!" and plopped down on the bench with a heavy sigh before tensing again when he felt the bench shift on his left.

Ginny smiled and patted his arm in reassurance before loading her plate with food. He breathed out breath of relief before there was a loud poof and a cloud of smoke appeared next to him. Again.

Sakura and Sasuke raised their eyebrows at him when they saw him trying to hide behind a plate he randomly grabbed off the table before settling down next to him. However, Harry didn't mind as long as that blond creep wasn't anywhere near him, he was all good. Hermoine and Ron soon came panting at the table and they sat across Harry. Harry smiled serenely at them.

"Yaaah!"

A loud shriek pierced the Great Hall and students were glancing around confusedly looking for the source of the shout. Everyone, except Harry and the two other ninjas who rolled their eyes.

Naruto dropped down from the ceiling, earning screams from the students below. Someone shouted, "Is he suicidal?" and wands were whipped out, hoping to save the boy from dropping to his death.

Hermoine's wand was out in a flash and she uttered a "_Wingardium Leviosa_!" Naruto froze in mid-fall, and his arms began flailing comically, earning a snort from Sasuke. Sakura stared wide eyed at Hermoine for a moment before Naruto shouted to get her attention.

"Sakura-chan! Sakuraaa-chan! Look at me! I'm flying! Wait until Hinata-chan hears about this! Sasuke-bastard, I bet you can't fly like me!" Naruto raised his arms straight forward and pretended to fly around. It would've looked believable…if he moved around instead of floating straight down back to the ground.

Once he was safely on the ground, he strutted over to where Sasuke was sitting and pointed a finger in Sasuke's face. "That's right, bastard. I can fly and you can't. Jealous? Jeeeealous? I bet you are!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Hn."

Naruto practically tore his hair out in frustration as he screamed, "Why can't you say anything besides 'hn'? That's not even a real word!"

Sasuke beckoned Naruto to come closer and Naruto eagerly leaned in, expecting some secret information about some taboo subject like Sasuke's sexuality or the color of Sakura's underwear. Not that he wanted to know, of course.

Sasuke smirked and whispered, "Hnnnnnn!"

Naruto screamed and raised a fist to punch Sasuke. But before his fist could even start moving towards the Sasuke's smirking face, he was punched down on the ground by Sakura who had a vein popping out of her forehead. She stomped on him a few times, earning wide eyed stares from students before calmly sitting down and picking up a cup of pumpkin juice and downing it down in a gulp.

Harry stared at them in horror. Hermoine and Ron exchanged looks before pretending to busy themselves with food, well Hermoine was pretending but Ron was genuinely stuffing his face. And Naruto groaned on the floor before standing up and clinging to Sakura's elbow.

"Neh, Sakura-chan~"

He cowered when Sakura snarled at him and whimpered as he sat next to Sasuke.

* * *

Harry was sitting in the Common Rooms doing homework with Ron and Hermoine when the ninja trio came in. Well, he heard them before they came in.

Naruto was having a conversation with the Fat Lady.

"So…do you like, live in the picture, err, Lady-san?" Naruto was staring in awe at the portrait of the Fat Lady who was fluffing her hair, pleased with the unexpected attention.

"Well, yes, this is my home, but Hogwarts is really my home too." She smiled at the blond who nodded his head, "Who are you? I've never seen you before."

Naruto grinned and struck a pose. Legs spread awkwardly out, check. Extended arm with fist in a thumbs up sign, check. Cheesy smile, check. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki from Konoha Village! I like ramen and I'm going to be the next Hokage." He grinned and somehow his pearly teeth flashed, the light hitting the Fat Lady in the eyes, causing her to shriek.

"My eyes! They buuurn!" She stumbled backwards and out of the picture. Naruto stared wide eyed.

"Lady-san! Lady-san! Where'd you go? I'm sorry!" He was practically crying against the empty portrait and Sakura sighed as she slapped his head.

"Way to go, Naruto. Now we can't get it the dorms."

Sasuke kicked him for good measure. They stood there staring at the empty portrait for a few moments until Sasuke said, "Well, we can always just teleport in…"

Sakura sighed, "I don't think Harry-san would appreciate that. Let's just wait until Lady-san comes back."

The portrait swung open and a very annoyed looking Ron poked his head out. "Are you coming in or not?"

The three trudged in and at once, the sad Naruto became animated again. In a flash, he was everywhere, touching everything, sticking his face against anything he could see. From one moment he was bouncing on the comfy chairs, and the next he was staring at the parchment Hermoine was writing on, nose practically touching the wet ink.

Sakura sighed and grabbed Naruto by the neck before shoving him towards Sasuke with her inhumane strength. Sasuke stepped to the side and Naruto crashed into the wall before falling down, whining about unfair treatment.

Poof! Kakashi appeared and the three ninjas stood to attention as all the Gryffindors tried to subtly stare at them. Kakashi waved a gloved hand at Harry who pretended not to notice before turning his attention to his students.

"Kids, we're going to have a visitor soon. Sai's going to stay with us for a while."

Naruto dropped his jaw and shouted, "What? Why? He's such a jerk!"

Kakashi jabbed the blond's forehead, earning a squeak. "Tsunade-sama thinks that the mission requires more shinobi so she's sending Sai."

Naruto collapsed dramatically on the floor, arm over his forehead. "Why couldn't she send someone else?" he moaned.

Hermoine shuffled forward curiously. "Um, Mr. Hatake, Sir, who is this Sai?"

The silver haired man smiled at her, eyes crinkling as he said, "You'll know when he gets here." His hand reached into his pocket and took out the infamous Icha Icha Paradise.

Naruto groaned, "What the hell, Kakashi. Why are you taking out your porn right here in front of all these people?"

Kakashi shrugged and flipped a page.

"Porn?" Ron was instantly next to Kakashi trying to sneak a peek. Kakashi reached out a hand and pushed Ron away.

"This isn't porn. This…this is," Kakashi's single eye sparkled with joy and strangely enough, there seemed to be sparkled around the man, "a masterpiece. A work of art from the finest writer ever!" He clasped the book tightly to his chest and stared dreamily into space.

Sasuke snorted and Naruto shouted, "Yeah, by the biggest pervert ever!"

Kakashi gasped, "Don't insalt Jiraiya-sama! He's the god of all things holy." He sniffed, looking insulted, "I see his work of art is unwanted here. I'm leaving." And poof! The man was gone. Ron looked crestfallen. "I want to see what's in that book!"

Naruto laughed and swung an arm around the surprised red-head. "It's nothing interesting, seriously. Just a load of boring stuff."

Sakura cracked her knuckles, "Naruto…you've read it?"

Naruto eeped and hid behind Sasuke who kicked him away. "Get away from me, dobe."

Another poof of smoke and Harry was about to scream in frustration. Seriously, the smoke thing was kind of cool at first but this is just getting too much!

When the smoke cleared, he saw the most awkward boy he'd ever seen. The boy was freakishly pale, skin almost as white as snow. He had black eyes and short black hair. The boy was wearing a shirt that reached the middle of his stomach. Harry could the boy's bellybutton and he looked away uncomfortably. The boy had fingerless gloves on and a short sword was strapped to his back. The boy turned and smiled the fakest smile Harry had ever seen and bowed. "Hello, I'm Sai. Nice to meet you, Glasses-san."

Hermoine examined him closely before nodding, "Oh, you must be the guy Mr. Hatake was talking about."

Sai turned towards her and smiled again. "Hello, nice to meet you," his eyes raked over her body, "Flat-san."

Hermoine's face turned red and she whipped out her want, "What did you just call me?"

Ron walked forward menacingly, cracking his knuckles, "Why you little –"

Sai smiled and held his hands up, "No need to be offended, Freckle-san." Ron flushed and growled.

Sakura stood in front of Sai and said, "Please don't be offended. Sai is just socially awkward. He's trying to bond with people by giving them nicknames according to their appearances…"

Harry relaxed, "What was your nickname, Sakura?"

Sakura's lips were in a thin line, "Hag."

Ron's eyes bulged as he turned and tried to stifle his laughter with his hand. Hermoine shot a sympathetic look at the pink haired ninja. Harry shifted awkwardly.

Sai turned to Naruto. "Hey, Dickless."

Naruto jumped over and started shouting at Sai. Harry and Ron burst out in laughter and Hermoine chuckled along. Sasuke sniggered quietly and Sakura smiled.

Finally, it seems like the wizards and ninjas were getting along.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Oh, hallo, hallo. x_x Long time no...update, eh? :X Sorry, I think this chapter was a bit rushed. I might go back and edit some more. I started this chapter with some sort of an amazing idea this afternoon, but by the time I finished it at night, my idea was gone ~ T_T Sorry if this chapter sucks, haha. :X And thanks for reading and please review. (: You guys are fantastic. ^_^


End file.
